


Nature of the Beast

by twinsarein



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Fuck Or Die, M/M, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean falls victim to a curse, and Crowley is the only one who can help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nature of the Beast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weirdwednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=weirdwednesday).



Making sure the glee he was feeling didn’t show in his eyes, Crowley looked at Dean standing on the opposite side of the bed. The hunter was rubbing his hands up and down his jean-clad thighs, licking those luscious lips of his, and very pointedly not looking at Crowley.

He looked so nervous that Crowley was seriously tempted to shout, ‘Boo!’ However, he restrained the desire, in favor of not getting the demon-killing knife thrown at him, which he knew was sequestered somewhere on Dean’s person.

Not that Dean had plans to kill him, at least not today, but considering what they were about to do... Still, Dean’s nervousness was like an aphrodisiac, and Crowley was enjoying soaking it in.

Considering the fact that Dean didn’t have too much time left to live if they didn’t get moving, however, Crowley decided that he’d taken the chance to bask long enough. Reaching up, he started to loosen his gray, silk tie.

At the movement, Dean flinched, but then tried to cover it up by shifting his stance. His eyes flicked up to Crowley, and then slid down and away. Crowley could see beads of sweat gathering on Dean’s brow, and the man’s hands were shaking.

Knowing that Dean would never allow such obvious signs of fear, Crowley knew it had to be the curse really getting its claws into the hunter. Unbuttoning his black shirt, Crowley cocked an eyebrow at Dean. “This will go much more smoothly if you get naked, too, mate.”

Dean flattened his hands against his legs, and jerked his head up to look at Crowley. “Why? Just pull my pants down, undo your own, and go for it. See, no nudity necessary.”

Shrugging out of his shirt, Crowley looked at the hunter, making sure to put derision into his expression. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but didn’t Sam say that part of the curse was you had to enjoy yourself?”

“Sam should learn to keep his big mouth shut. In any case, trust me when I say that I can come, even if I hate it.” Cocking his head to the right, Dean pulled up a smirk. “I’ll just close my eyes and think of England.”

Getting impatient with the drama the Winchesters seemed to turn everything into, Crowley stalked around the bed. Dean turned to face him, which made it easier to shove him backward.

Dean stumbled into the small bedside table behind him, sitting down on the top and knocking the lamp off onto the floor, the shade keeping the light from shattering Dean’s face looking shocked, his mouth in a small o - the perfect shape for...

Crowley mentally shook himself to refocus - the boy was almost lethally attractive. “Okay, moron, listen up. Fucking you wasn’t high on my to-do list for the day, either. I’m doing this to save your miserable life, because we still need you for the apocalypse. And, trust me when I say, when I fuck you, the last thing you’ll be doing is thinking of anything else.”

Hand flashing out, Crowley grabbed the startled hunter by the back of the neck and pulled him forward until their faces were just a few inches apart. “But, if you don’t stop acting like a pansy-faced virgin, afraid of the big, bad snake in my pants, then I’m just going to leave you to die.”

Before Dean could damn himself to an early grave by saying what Crowley could see building up behind his eyes, Crowley moved forward the last few inches, and covered Dean’s mouth with his own. Keeping the hunter in place with his superior strength, Crowley wedged a leg between Dean’s knees, and inserted himself into the v he created.

Using every skill he learned over the last 400 aught years, Crowley didn’t let up until he felt Dean begin to respond. The young man held out longer than Crowley would have thought possible, but finally his stiff posture relaxed and his lips softened.

With a not-quite-moan, he even started to kiss back. Crowley had to admit, the kid was a good kisser. Dick hardening in his pants, Crowley let go of Dean’s neck, and started undoing Dean’s overshirt. He wanted to get to skin. The chance to see what kind of body went with such a pretty face was too good to pass up.

Sliding his hand around to Dean’s lower back, to work up his t-shirt, Crowley hissed when the blade of the knife scraped his skin. Luckily it didn’t break through, but it made him jerk back, leaving a dazed Dean behind.

A condition which didn’t last too long, unfortunately. “What the hell? You kissed me. That isn’t something we need to do to break the spell.”

Eyes flashing at Dean’s denial, Crowley crowded back in. “You really are sounding like some sort of Victorian virgin, now. You were giving as good as you were getting, after all. What are you afraid of? That you’ll like it too much?”

Trying to cross his arms over his chest defensively, but failing because of how closely Crowley was standing, Dean had to settle on glaring, but the flush on his cheeks was telling. “Fuck you!”

“Sorry, boyo. That isn’t on the agenda. It’s the other way around.” Seeing how shaky Dean was getting, Crowley reluctantly started to speed things up. Pulling Dean off the side table, in his head he cursed at the stubborn Winchesters, for waiting so long trying to find another solution. He would have liked to take his time for this.

Swiftly, Crowley divested Dean of his shoes and the rest of his clothing, ignoring the half-hearted attempts to stop him, and not lingering on all the delicious skin he was revealing.

Toeing off his own shoes, and getting rid of the rest of his clothes with no ceremony, Crowley pushed Dean back onto the bed. Dean scrambled backward at first, but then he stopped and Crowley saw his face firm in determination.

Getting on the bed, Crowley crawled after him. He raked his eyes over Dean’s nude form, and had to fight to keep his face impassive. It’s been a long time since he’s seen a body half so beautiful. He could think of at least a thousand things he wanted to do first.

Dean held his ground as Crowley advanced, but was breathing hard. If he couldn’t see the man’s half-hard dick, Crowley might have thought it was all fear and apprehension. Looking from Dean’s partial erection to his face, Crowley twisted his lips into a smirk. “Sure you’re not enjoying yourself?”

Throwing an arm over his face, Dean drew his feet up closer to his butt, and spread his knees. Not able to do much else with Crowley now so close. “Just get on with it.”

Crowley had to bite back a gasp as Dean exposed himself so completely and beautifully. “Gladly.”

Knowing what Dean was expecting to happen, Crowley had no intention of just fucking into him. Not yet, anyway. He had other plans. With no warning, Crowley grabbed Dean by the ankles, and then pulled down and twisted, straightening Dean’s legs and flipping him onto his stomach. Then, with a little more manhandling, he shoved Dean’s legs under him, so that he was on his knees, ass in the air, face mashed into the mattress.

Crowley could hear Dean cursing into his pillow as he struggled to get up. Ignoring it all, Crowley spread Dean’s ass cheeks, taking only a second to admire the pretty pink pucker, and then diving right in. He might not be able to take the time to finesse things the way he’d like, but he was going to give Dean something to remember. And miss.

All noises and movement stopped at the first touch of Crowley’s tongue to Dean’s hole. Crowley relished the silence, knowing it probably wouldn’t last long. He swirled his tongue around and around the small pucker, and finally it started to loosen under his ministrations.

As soon as that happened, Crowley pushed his tongue past the rim, and licked inside. Running a hand up Dean’s side, Crowley could feel the corded muscle along Dean’s back, and then his arm. Somehow, Crowley wasn’t surprised that Dean was still fighting the pleasure.

Not that Crowley was going to let him get away with that, of course. Using both his hands, Crowley pulled Dean’s ass cheeks further apart, and turned his head until he was at the best angle to go as deep as possible. When he was, he started to fuck his tongue in and out.

As a demon, he had incredible stamina, and he wished he could employ it all now, but he was quite aware of the ticking time bomb of the curse. With his dexterous tongue, Crowley managed to lick in far enough to brush the edges of that spot inside of Dean.

All of a sudden he had double handfuls of pliant flesh as Dean went all but boneless under his mouth. As a reward, Crowley pushed a finger under his tongue, and into Dean’s hole. As Crowley continued to fuck him with his tongue, he also used his finger to thrust over and over that spot.

The cursing into the pillows started up again, but the tenure had changed. Instead of angry or upset, Dean now sounded desperate, maybe even pleading as he tentatively started to thrust his hips back, pushing his ass harder against Crowley’s mouth.

Pulling the finger inside of Dean downward, Crowley made room to slip another finger inside. He started scissoring them inside of Dean, trying to loosen him even more. Opening his mouth a little wider, he sucked along the outside of Dean’s rim as he slowly withdrew his tongue, and sped up fucking Dean with his fingers.

When he finally slipped in a third finger, he sucked once more with his mouth, and then lifted his head. Placing his free hand on Dean’s lower back, Crowley pushed down as he fucked his fingers in hard and fast. He spread his fingers wide, and twisted them around, opening Dean up more and more.

Crowley had never been any slouch in the size department, but after his own deal with a Crossroads demon, once upon a time, he had to be careful...unless he was actually trying to inflict pain.

“Fucking fuck me, you son of a bitch! What kind of torture is this?”

Crowley liked the wrecked sound of Dean’s voice, knowing he was making one of the best hunter’s he’d ever encountered turn desperate. Not that he’d ever let on how good he thought the Winchesters were. “There are more kinds of torture in Hell than you could ever conceive of, boyo.”

Pushing his hands under him, Dean managed to raise his chest off the bed. “I was there for forty years, and there was never anything like this.”

“At forty, you were still a babe in the woods. Still, this can easily become a torture if it goes on for too long. Imagine me doing it for a week, a month, a year, longer even without stopping, without giving the recipient a break.”

One-handed, Crowley picked up the small bottle of lube and squirted some directly on his cock. The cold was an expected shock, and throwing the lube to the side, he spread the liquid around.

“Well, I’m not in Hell anymore, so stop talking, and fucking do it.”

With only a growl as warning, Crowley withdrew his fingers from Dean and slammed his cock all the way into the hilt. Dean gave a satisfying shout, and convulsed around Crowley’s erection.

Not holding back, Crowley thrust into Dean hard, over and over again. He watched the hunter scrabbling to not get pushed into the headboard, finally grabbing ahold of it and arching his back to try get Crowley’s cock to hit that spot.

Knowing what Dean was doing, Crowley smiled to himself as he denied it to him. Now that he was inside, he knew that the curse was being fulfilled, so there wasn’t quite as much urgency, and he had no desire to speed to the end. He was enjoying Dean’s tight heat much too much for that. Seeing Dean letting go of the headboard with one hand and reach down between his legs, though, made Crowley decide to change tactics.

Pulling out, Crowley flipped Dean over again, and slammed back in with hardly a break between one motion and the next. Shoving Dean’s knees to his chest, Crowley leaned his weight on Dean’s calves, making it hard for the hunter to breathe.

It also made it impossible for Dean to get to his own hard dick, which is just how Crowley wanted it. He didn’t want Dean stroking himself off, and then claiming he'd orgasmed because of his own efforts. Giving himself an out. No, Crowley was going to make sure that Dean came just from Crowley fucking him.

This wasn’t the best angle to hit that spot inside of Dean, but Crowley also wanted to be sure that Dean couldn’t forget who was fucking him. So, when Dean closed his eyes, Crowley stopped moving.

“If you want me to move again, darlin’, you’ll need to open those pretty eyes of yours.” Leaving his fat cock lodged deep, Crowley held himself still above Dean, and waited. Dean started squirming after only a minute, but still kept his eyes stubbornly closed. At the feeling of Dean writhing under him, it was all Crowley could do to keep from moaning,

Instead, he bent his head, and licked over Dean’s lips which were parted for his panting breaths. With no other preliminaries, he plunged his tongue in, and thrust it as deep as he wanted to thrust his dick.

Stubborn to the last, Dean didn’t respond. At least, not until Crowley reached down and ran a finger around Dean’s rim, still stretched wide around Crowley’s cock. Pressing against his own flesh, Crowley managed to make it give enough to wiggle the tip of his finger inside of Dean, too. Far enough to stroke that spot.

Dean’s eyes shot open at that, and Crowley could see that with the pupils expanded as wide as they were, they almost looked like demon eyes. Moaning into Crowley’s mouth, Dean started to kiss back, tilting his hips in a clear invitation which Crowley wasn’t about to turn down.

After that, Dean kept his eyes wide open. Perhaps hoping the sight would be enough to keep him from giving in to the pleasure too completely. But, you didn’t exist for four hundred years without learning some things. Or, wish for a monster dick without learning how to use it. Not forgetting the aforementioned demon stamina and strength, either.

Pulling his finger free, Crowley used the angle of his thighs to keep Dean’s ass where he needed it, so Crowley could free up his hands, but still keep fucking into Dean. Leaning over Dean’s body, he grabbed Dean’s wrists, pressing them beside the hunter’s head.

Eyes widening, Dean tried to press back, twist his wrists to get out, but Crowley wasn’t having any of it. He had Dean pinned good and proper, and he saw that knowledge slide into Dean’s eyes. Saw the man lick his lips, felt the throb of Dean’s cock on his stomach.

Saw a new knowledge fill Dean’s eyes. “Yes, you like that, don’t you? Like being held down, but you didn’t know that. Never been with anyone strong enough to do it before now, have you? Well, this is nothing. Just watch and see.”

Pulling both of Dean’s wrists above his head, Crowley used only one hand to hold them in place. Dean pushed against the hold, but Crowley didn’t budge. The scent of Dean’s arousal became stronger on the air as his cock pulsed precome out onto his stomach.

Rotating his hips pulled a moan from Dean’s throat, and when Crowley slipped a finger back in above his cock again and pressed into that spot as his hips slammed his cock home again and again, Dean’s moan escalated and he tried to open himself up even more. “That’s it, darlin. Take what you need. Fall apart for me.”

When Crowley pressed his thumb against Dean’s perineum, effectively massaging his prostate from two angles, a harsh moan broke free from Dean’s throat, and he arched up as much as he was able, as ropes of come pulsed from his dick, decorating his chest and chin in white.

Licking his lips, and smiling in satisfaction, Crowley moved for his own pleasure, and the cry of pleasurepain from Dean when Crowley didn’t stop hitting that spot finally sent him over the edge into his own orgasm.

As soon as Crowley pulled out and lay on his back, Dean tried to roll off the bed and stand up. His legs wobbled under him, and he almost collapsed until he put a hand out for support. “You wound me, darlin’. You can’t even stay for a cuddle?”

Dean’s glare would be much more effective if he didn’t still have come dripping from his cock and ass or covering his chest, and Crowley smiled at him. “What’s the rush?”

“This isn’t anything, Crowley. You helped me and I...appreciate it. But we’re never talking about this again. Got it?”

Crowley stared at Dean, until Dean flushed and looked away. Only then did he reply. “Sure, sport. If you’re ever feeling a craving for a fuck from someone who really knows what he’s doing, though, and can give it to you just the way you like it, you come see me again.”

Nostrils flaring, Dean didn’t respond. His eyes did wander a bit, however, sliding down Crowley’s body, lingering on the softening cock lying flaccid against Crowley’s stomach. His tongue flicked out to wet his lips, and Crowley watched him through hooded eyes. When Dean noticed his regard, he flinched and looked away.

For a moment, it looked as though Dean wanted to say something, but then biting his lower lip, he quickly dressed, and left with just a brief moment of hesitation as he started out the door, closing it behind him. Crowley just watched him leave, not saying a word to stop him, liking what he’d seen ever so briefly in Dean’s eyes. It would be better not to push, though, especially considering how he’d gotten the information about the curse Dean had been hit with.

The curse that said Dean had to be fucked within twenty-four hours by the first supernatural being he touched. Or, that Crowley popping in front of him just as Dean was getting out of the Impala wasn’t a coincidence.

It might be a good idea if Crowley got that magic coin of his out of that car before Dean, or Sam, discovered it. He’d gotten some good information from it, and he didn’t want to press his luck.

If he managed to get it back undetected, then perhaps he could fan that small spark of want he’d seen in Dean’s eyes before he’d hidden it away and left. 


End file.
